


Hope

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Drabble





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry isn’t sure why he keeps coming back. It’s been six months and nothing has changed. Hermione worries about him, he knows, and Ron just shakes his head and mutters about ferrets, betrayal, and moving on.

The room is private, paid for by the Black vault that Harry inherited years ago. There’s a personal mediwitch whose salary he also pays. They say recovery may occur but Harry isn’t much of an optimist anymore.

When he enters the room, Malfoy looks at him and blinks. Sometimes he scowls. Other times he smiles. It’s the only communication they share, but it’s enough.

End


End file.
